Heir of the Orochi
by Ayanami Rei II
Summary: There is no update on this story, just an announcement.
1. Prologue:The Unholy Pact

Heir of the Orochi  
  
Disclaimer: How I wish Ranma1/2 and King of Fighters belong to me then I won't be writing fan fictions. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sama and Snk respectively. So please don't sue me for I have no money. *Sniff* *Sniff*. Waaahhh...  
  
Prologue  
  
~The Unholy Pact~  
  
At the particular moment the world of Kof and Ranmaverse are at the same alignment which happens once every dwi-millennium which allows dimensional travels or  
  
communications of these two worlds though it requires a lot of energy to open the link.  
  
------------------------The Kof universe (1997)-------------------------  
  
We see the mighty Orochi pumping his power into Yagami Iori, hoping to bring him into the riot of blood. With a loud scream the transfer of power was complete and into the riot Iori goes. But to the surprise of Orochi, instead of attacking Kusanagi Kyo, Iori chokes the Orochi and thus allowing Kyo to use his DSM move on both Iori and Orochi.  
  
Sensing the charging of power from Kyo, 'I'll lose again, but I'll return when my power charges up again... Wait, did I feel the the presence of the one who could carry my power in the other world?!' thought Orochi. 'Yes, yes he will be perfect'  
  
------------------------The Ranmaverse (Jusendo)------------------------  
  
'No, I must not lose to Saffron, Akane's life is depending on me and I will make it.'  
  
"Ha! Foolish mortal, you think you can defeat a God with your power?! Don't worry, You'll soon follow her to the other world." bloats Saffron while charging a fireball at each of his hand.  
  
'Man! I can't continue like this, I'm getting tired and sore, my chi and power is weak. I need more power.' thought Ranma.  
  
The time just seems to stop with the appearance of a bright flash.  
  
"Young mortal, I can grant you power to defeat him if you accept it." says a floating white figure in front of Ranma.  
  
"Huh? Who are you and how can I trust you? What is the catch?" questions Ranma. After all nothing is free in this world, you'll learn this concept quite well living with Tendo Nabiki for a year.  
  
"You may call me Orochi and for the trusting part, I always keep my promise. I'll grant you the power of my 4 avatars as well as my full power. I want you to be my heir for you are a special mortal to receive this honour from me for you are the first. I am getting weak and I need someone to gather energy for me. You will have power over wind, fire, earth, lightning and vacuum/void. I'll also grant you control over your curse therefore you will be able to change gender at will." offers Orochi.  
  
"How do I collect power for you? If you want me to be like a vampire sucking power out of my opponent then you can count me out."  
  
"Ha ha ha! No. The power that is collected will be transferred to me directly and well, you absorb the power that is released into the environment from any battle you are in and near you. So don't worry about others for they will not be affected." replies Orochi. "Anyway, this is the only way to not only have the power to save your love one but also have a solution to your curse."  
  
"If you promise this is the only condition of the agreement then you have a deal." answers Ranma.  
  
"I'll keep my word. It's a deal then. Prepare to receive your power." says Orochi.  
  
------------------------------Kof universe------------------------------  
  
'I'll let you lock me up for now but I'll be back before you know it.' that was the last thought of Orochi after making the unholy pact with Ranma before Kyo's DSM connects to Orochi through Iori.  
  
And then the whole place goes white.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahhh!" shouts Ranma-chan as she wakes up coming out from the river courtesy of Air-Akane with the help of mallet-sama.  
  
"Man, what did I do to deserve this. I've been nice to her the whole day and what do I get? I still get malleted. It's not my fault that starts the fight with Ryouga and I didn't encourage the other fiancées to get more passionate as well as picking on P-chan." grumbles Ranma. "And can't those morons' Tatewaki, Mousse and Kodaichi that I am not their sweetheart or enemy trying to manipulate their lover. I've had it with this everyone, I'm moving out of Nerima and maybe I can stay in Juuban with Mom, if not worse to worse I'll just get an apartment of my own."  
  
With that she walks off towards Juuban to find her mother.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Author's notes: Well how do you all think? Is it ok or not and please be gentle with the flames since this is my first fic. Do comment especially constructive flames are most appreciated so I can do better. I do NOT have a prereader and if there are any kind souls who wants to be one do contact me. And yes this will be a Sailormoon crossover though I might add in Tenchi Muyo and/or Ah! Megami-sama (Oh! My Goddess) as well if there is a reasonable amount of request. Oh ya, before I go do vote who do you want Ranma to end up with? Just sent in the entry. Thanks a lot to all readers. If there are other characters you want, you may also submit with the anime title of course.  
  
Pairings with Ranma:  
  
01)Ami Mizuno @ S.Mercury (SM) 02)Hotaru Tomoe @ S.Saturn (SM) 03)Setsuna Meioh @ S.Pluto (SM) 04)Usagi Tsukino @ S.Moon (SM) 05)Makoto Kino @ S.Jupiter (SM) 06)Minako Aino @ S.Venus (SM) 07)Rei Hino @ S.Mars (SM) 08)Chibi Usagi @ S.ChibiMoon (SM) 09)Ryoko (TM) 10)Ayeka (TM) 11)Sasami (TM) 12)Kiyoshi (TM) 13)Belldandy (AMG) 14)Urd (AMG) 15)Skuld (AMG) 16)Peorth (AMG) 17)Mara (AMG) 18)Megumi Morisato (AMG)  
  
SM-Sailormoon, TM-Tenchi Muyo, AMG-Ah! Megami-sama/Oh! My Goddess  
  
Please sent all the votes, R&R and flames to ayanamirei2@sailormoon.com  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Ayanami Rei II 


	2. Kof History & Author's Notes

AN: To those who don't know the story/history of Kof from the beginning till '97 then here is the story. I'm sorry for my inconsideration. This however is not written by me so I do NOT take credit for this piece of history. It is taken from this particular website there for all the credit should go tthere.  
  
Kof History... Southtown. A city over flown with industrial activity, and most of all, well known for it's passionate nightlife, and the interesting fights that take place in the innards of the small city. Because, basically, that is the life stream that feeds the veins of Southtown: Fighting has stopped being a hobby to become a way of life, a way to survive in a town gone mad. Even if you chose another path, ultimately, your life will sooner or later head you to the battle arena. This reflects, in summary, the violent nature of the citizens of Southtown. However, this has been more evident ever since the arrival of a mysterious man named Geese Howard. Geese Howard soon established himself as the most powerful man in Southtown, thanks to his illegal operations in gun and drug dealing. His personal wealth became far beyond anybody could ever imagine, even surpassing that of the mayor of Southtown. Even though he was not the mayor of the city, Geese began to insert the flow of corruption and fear in the hearts of Southtown's policy. It has reached such high levels, that the police barely does something about it. Not only have they been paid well to keep their mouth shut, they also fear for their very lives. People in Southtown were no different. Geese's illegal operations couldn't be stopped in any way. And even if they tried, they would soon be violently rejected by Geese's forces. But Geese was not a man who needed personal protection all day. Geese himself is a master in the Hakkyokuseiken school of martial arts, and his strength is so terrible that no one had survived while facing him. Wielding an incredible power at his hands. Geese ruled Southtown with an iron fist, indeed. However, to keep himself entertained and to eliminate any possible opposition, Geese created the "King of Fighters" tournament. The competition involved having a group of fighters fight among themselves the prove who is truly the most powerful, and the one with the right to challenge Geese in the championship match. However, nobody has ever reached him, since Geese placed as his number one contendant his own personal bodyguard: pole master, Billy Kane, from England. His ability with the stick was so admirable, he made short work out of anyone who challenged him. That was why Geese almost never fought anybody. Until one faithful day... On the outbreak of yet another tournament, new contenders came in. It seemed practically normal, except for one thing: a certain pair of brothers who came in to make things harder for Geese and his men. And it was quite obvious, considering that their father, another great Hakkyokuseiken master named Jeff Bogard, was killed by Geese since Jeff was always a better student and stronger fighter than Geese. That's why Geese eliminated him as any possible threat to his grip on the city.... However, Jeff's two sons, Terry Bogard and Andy Bogard, along with their friend, Japanese kick boxer Joe Higashi, had come to exact revenge from Geese, and this time, Geese's championship was put in serious jeopardy, even more notable by their incredible easiness in winning their battles, and even in smashing Billy Kane. Geese saw in this the perfect opportunity to squish the worms. However, he was surprised by the incredible strength of the elder brother, Terry Bogard. He used all the techniques his father had used, but he had a certain something that separated him from Jeff: the fact that he actually enjoyed fighting and in defeating stronger opponents. Geese wasn't expecting so much enthusiasm out of a man, and he was even more surprised by the fact that he also knew a few more tricks. In his agony of defeat, Geese was knocked out of the window on the top of his tower where he and Terry were fighting. Geese was presumed dead afterwards. A year later after Geese's defeat, the world was shuddered when a man by the name of Wolfgang Krauser took the role of the tournament and increased it from a local stage to a worldwide stage. Krauser was a German nobles man, but his fighting skills, extracted from the Strolheim bloodline, were devastating and ruthless. His strength was many times more bigger than Geese's, and his skills were twice as deadly. Krauser began a intensive search of the man who defeated Geese Howard, but not precisely to take revenge, but to challenge him, as Krauser enjoyed having a little fun with men inferior to him. So, as the tournament was taking place in several parts of the world, Krauser himself began his own streak in smashing renown fighters around the world, making more and more evident his power to the world. Once again, the Lonely Wolves (as the trio formed by Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, and Joe Higashi was later known as) took on the challenge of Krauser, but they were no longer alone in their battle. Five other warriors from around the globe gathered to compete for the right to face Krauser in the last, fateful battle. Once again, Terry managed to reach the finals, passing through such tough opponents like the ex-heavyweight boxing champion Axel Hawk, and Krauser's right-hand man, the Spanish bullfighter Lawrence Blood. Once again, a fatal battle was about to begin. Terry and Krauser engaged in a legendary battle, indeed. Both had finesse, skills, and the enjoyment of battle in their souls. It was the clash of two immense powers. However, Terry had learned a lot from his previous battles, and gained enough experience, thus which Krauser did not gain in his previous encounters with other fighters. So while Krauser was only goofing around, Terry actually learned something from his previous opponents. Taking a new air, Terry used his ultimate techniques, and managed to defeat Krauser. Thus, the second King of Fighters tournament ended, and as last year, it was unknown who would take the tournament in his/her own hands. Until... 1994.  
  
1994 The modern age is now in it's total fulfilment. The world has suffered various changes, and technology has advanced as well. However, in the fighting world, a more dramatic outbreak was to take place... This year, the man known as Rugal Bernstein began to make waves in the world. His reputation as a black market leader and expert in weapon and drug trafficking were unsurpassed, and known by many as one of the more wealthy men in the world. Aboard the Blacknoah, his private air carrier, from where he receives and delivers his stocks, Rugal cruised the seas of the world, without being able to be stopped by the world governments. And not only was Rugal feared and respected in the crime world. He was also known to be quite a formidable fighter, and it is known that anybody who has faced him aboard the Blacknoah, has not escaped alive. Rugal, bored by the lack of competition, had an ominous idea. He ordered one of his personal secretaries, Mature, to go around the world, and give eight invitations to certain people around the world. These invitations were enclosed in white envelopes, with red seals marked the "Rugal" sign. He was to retake the old King of Fighters tournament, and take it in his own hands. However, he was going to create some new rules this year. Instead of one-on-one fights, the new competition system was to include battles between teams of three people. Fights will take place between these teams, in a tag-team fashion. If one of the members were to be defeated by one of the other team's members, the next member will come in to fight the winner, and will go on until all three members of one team would be defeated. However, before the tournament was to be commenced, a man stood before Rugal...ready to fight him to the end and finish his stupid ambition. Of course, Rugal was not the one to be intimidated... Days later, the new King of Fighters tournament began. Eight teams had entered, representing eight different countries. Japan, with the newest breed of Asian heroes.Italy, having no other than the legendary Lonely Wolves. Mexico, showing the power of Kyokugenryo Karate. Brazil, represented by Ikari mercenaries. China, combining both old and new generations. Korea, sporting some weird combination of justice and crime. England, the only all-female team. USA, and the three most important country sports. Thus, the battles began. Emotive encounters took place, and the passion and fury of battle once again raged on, with more emotion than ever before. So many different fighters, so many different styles. It was a delight to see so many fighting skills facing one another, in a battle not presenting hatred, just the satisfaction and honour of winning. The battles were long and winded, and the winners were only defined by short instances. At the end, it was not the Lonely Wolves, but the Japan Team which came out the winner. This team had two young fighters and one experienced warrior. One of the young ones was Kyo Kusanagi, latest descendant of the Kusanagi clan, renown for their crimson flames. The other was Benimaru Nikaido, a brash and arrogant fighter, expert in shooting karate (a variation of Muetai kickboxing), and also having the power of lightning. The experienced one was Goro Daimon, the large Judo champion, who's impressive strength made the earth itself tremble. All three were defined by a national martial arts championship which took place in Japan: Kyo came out on top, beating Benimaru in the finals; Daimon was third, after being beaten by Kyo in the semi-finals. Mature, Rugal's personal secretary, invited the Japan Team atop a helicopter, which was to transfer them to the Blacknoah: their final battle was about to begin. Rugal saluted the team as they came in the Blacknoah, aside his pet panther and a glass of wine. He laughed and honestly thought they wouldn't come this far. Shocked at this statement, the three fighters were paralysed at the sight around them: groups and groups of statues of fighters extended everywhere. With another evil laughter, Rugal admits that all those fighters were alive once, and that he had defeated them all, and bathed their bodies in steel so that they would be immortalized. And the Japan Team was the next in the eerie collection... Rugal fought the three fighters. Benimaru and Daimon fought well, but they only managed to make Rugal a lot more angrier, obligating him to use his best techniques. He confesses that he never had to reach to such instances, but the circumstances so applied for it. Using his full power, Rugal even took the best techniques of Geese and Krauser, past hosts of the tournament! After defeating Benimaru and Daimon, Kyo was the last one standing. Although Kyo fought with all his might, Rugal turned out to be a ruthless fighter, and began to make Kyo feel the heat of the battle. Almost on his knees, Kyo, with sore eyes, saw a body lying in a corner of the room. With disbelief, he saw that it was no other than his own father, Saisyu Kusanagi. He had turned out to face Rugal prior to the tournament, but had been defeated...perhaps even killed. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He bursted in rage, and in sheer fury, attacked Rugal like a crimson tornado. Unable to avoid the rage of the Kusanagi, Rugal fell in defeat. With his voice paused by the pain, Rugal silently condemns the Japan Team to a swift death...crazy of revenge, and a poor loser, Rugal took a strange device, and pressed the button. The Blacknoah was going to self-distruct! Kyo, Benimaru, and Daimon barely made it out alive, as the Blacknoah, engulfed in flames, sank to the bottom of the ocean. Thus, the King of Fighters tournament ended yet again, and as the same as the past two years, nobody was seen to be able to take hand of the tournament.  
  
1995 It's 1995. All the fighters of the past tournament remember the competition with fond memories, but now know that now that Rugal is dead, the tournament would die with him. That was, until seven of the eight teams began to receive invitations once again... This time, the envelopes were signed by some "R" fellow. Who was he, and what was that he wanted? Nobody knew, and many didn't even care, as the fighting will take place yet again...in 1995! All the teams gathered again, except one...the USA team was nowhere to be seen. This year, the teams were no longer affiliated to no country, but it was strange not to see or hear from them. However, one team did show up in their place...and, for some of the fighters, it wasn't a very grateful team at all. The team was formed by: Billy Kane, ex- champion of the tournament, and with a grunge against the Lonely Wolves. Eiji Kisaragi, a ruthless ninja with unfinished business with the Sakazaki family. And, the captain of the team, a lonely, but yet, incredibly strong fighter, whom used similar techniques to Kyo, but with the difference that he wielded purple flames! The mysterious young man was known no other as Iori Yagami, a descendant of the Yagami family, eternal rivals of the Kusanagi family. Now, the tournament would be filled of personal interests, giving way to more passionate fights than last year!  
With this frame of hatred, emotion, and excitement, the battle began once again. Warriors once again took one another, now with one year of experience, and some new techniques, making the battles more intriguing and exciting. This time, the results of the battle were decided in some times in the last fighter of each team, and the winner was nowhere to be defined. Not even the current champion, the Japan/Hero Team had an easy path. Revitalized warriors, combined with the new blood, made this tournament much more emotive and skilful than the last one. As the Hero Team was about to enter one of the last battles, they concentrated in the locker room. However, all of a sudden, a green smoke began to surround them. The trio noticed that they were losing their senses, and suddenly, all became black. Sleeping gas... Kyo woke up in a dark place. He could barely see his fainted companions next to him. He was received with a certain familiar laugh. It was no other than Rugal! Kyo, Benimaru, and Daimon were sceptical, but it was indeed him! He had something new about him...besides his cybernetic arm, he had a lot more power than before! How could this be? It seems that Rugal is also in terrible need of revenge! Rugal beckoned for the Hero Team, but he had a new partner up his sleeve...His other secretary, Vice, let way to a familiar man. Benimaru and Daimon were surprised, but Kyo was speechless...It was Saisyu Kusanagi, his own father! Kyo was filled with joy and happiness, but was stopped cold when his father challenged him to a fight. His eyes indicated that he was not himself. Rugal had brainwashed him, and ordered him to kill his own son! Kyo was so confused in fighting his own father...but Benimaru and Daimon fought the battle for him. Saisyu was a formidable opponent, being the father and master of Kyo, but he couldn't fight at his whole potential, due to his resistance to the brainwash. He was finally defeated, but both Benimaru and Daimon were exhausted and couldn't fight anymore. Saisyu regained his senses, and summoned Kyo. He bid his son to defeat Rugal, and avenge him. Then, Saisyu loses consciousness. Kyo slowly gets up, and faces Rugal once again. However, facing Kyo's rage, was Rugal's hatred! He suddenly began to emit a previously undetected aura, and his power began to rise to unexpected heights! His appearance took a different form, now with a demon look! It was the fury of Omega Rugal! The last battle began in the missile platform of Rugal's hidden underground base. Even though Kyo fought with the same enthusiasm as last year, the new power acquired by Rugal was far too much for Kyo to handle. His power and speed had now been doubled, and along with his feelings of hatred and revenge, things began to become bleak for Kyo. However, at the same time, he was aided by his friends, Terry, Ryo, Athena, between others. They all gave him strength to go on. Kyo got up once and once again. However, the tide had began to turn in Kyo's favour. And to boot, Rugal was beginning to lose control of his own body. Kyo forced Rugal to go all out, but that was his own downfall: the power in his body began to go out of control, and his body began to twitch and begin exploding. During his suffering, a deep voice could be heard in a far place: "You fool! Only those of the bloodline can control such power! You didn't have a chance!" Rugal vowed vengeance, and a pillar of light consumed Rugal, blinding Kyo. When he turned around, both Rugal and Iori had vanished. Taking Benimaru and Daimon with him, Kyo escapes from the base. Now, even though Rugal was gone for sure, nobody could tell if the tournament was dead or not. And nobody could tell what horror lied behind the power Rugal had...  
  
1996  
As a year flew by from the excitement... A year passed since the last tournament ended. It is the year of 1996, and once again, most of the past tournament's teams were invited to the ultimate fighting tournament. This time, the host was to be unknown, but it was certainly not Rugal; not just by the fact that the host was known to be a famous business woman, but also, the tournament broke it's own solemn seal of silence, and turned into a commercial, worldwide known event. The fights would be broadcasted by international T.V., and many sponsors would be watching the tournament. Soon, the King of Fighters tournament got as much attention as the Olympics or the soccer World Cup. As mentioned before, the same teams of last year were invited, but most of them presented some interesting changes. Some of the more veteran fighters, such as Heidern and Takuma, retired from the battle scene, leaving their places to those of the younger generation. Takuma sent his daughter, Yuri, in his place in the Kyokugenryo Team, and the Gorgeous Team welcomed Kasumi Todoh as their new team-mate. Heidern gave his place to his student, Leona, a young woman with mysterious powers. Iori, after severely beating up his old partners, had made an eerie union with both of Rugal's secretaries: Mature and Vice. But the one team that got the most attention, was the most evil team: the one leaded by Geese Howard and Wolfgang Krauser. Both of them showed by themselves that they were pretty much alive, and ready to claim rights for the tournament. Alongside them, was one of Geese's lackeys, Mr. Big, who had a very bad grudge against the Kyokugenryo school. It seems that this year would be filled of passion and honour as well! Before the main event began, Kyo, the fateful warrior that defeated Rugal twice in the past, was challenged by a mysterious man. Attending the invitation alone, Kyo faced this ominous man, whom offered Kyo a fight. However, even before the battle began, Kyo sensed a terrible power behind that man. The same power that Rugal possessed, and the one that destroyed him at the end. Kyo was even more anguished by the fact that the man was outrageously strong, making short work of Kyo in an instance. Kyo winded up in the hospital, forced to improve his techniques, and to fight him once more. As fights took place, everything seemed to go perfectly on the outside: the battles went on with a more dramatic sense to it, the fighters putting their own life on the line in order to win, thus, creating much more intense fights to decide the winner. Personal vendettas, such as the Kyo- Iori, and the Terry-Geese rivalries, took central stage in the tournament. However, an evil presence surrounded the tournament. The shadow of Rugal wasn't quite gone from the tourney, and something even worse was presented to come. Iori and the new Ikari member, Leona, began to show powers far beyond those of the fighters' comprehension, and the entrance of Geese was also quite disturbing. What was all this ominous feeling about? As the life- and-death battles raged on, the sense of evil power remained more and more resident in the mind of the fighters. As the finals drew nearer, the host finally revealed herself: it was no other than Chizuru Kagura, latest descendant of the Clan of the Yata, the group in charge of taking care of the seal that was imposed over an evil power. Chizuru revealed to the competitors that the seal upon this dangerous power was broken ten years ago, and that now, it has began to run amok, now more than ever. She now needs the help of the strongest team in order to aid her in her quest to seal off the power once again. She called for the Hero Team, past champion of the two tournaments, and they responded. The Hero Team was invited to a very big stadium, property of the Kagura family. The many people united there was pretty impressive. Chizuru appeared in front of the Hero Team, and asked them, if they were worthy, then they should have a battle with her. However, Chizuru gave more attention to Kyo than any of the other two team- mates.  
  
The Hero Team won the emotive battle against Chizuru, but she stood up to tell Kyo and his two friends that the power that ultimately vanquished Rugal was, indeed, the power of the Orochi. Benimaru and Daimon did not understand, but it did seem to ring a bell in Kyo's head. He had heard from his father that the Kusanagi was destined to battle the Orochi once again, as they did 1800 years ago in order to seal the power. However, in the present day, the Orochi power was released by a messenger of Orochi, and that Rugal, in a haste to control that power, winded up being defeated and his right eye taken, but that he received the Orochi power anyway, the messenger knowing that it would kill him sooner or later. As they talked, a strong wind began to blow in the stadium, and suddenly, a huge gush of wind blew everyone away! As the Hero Team got up, the festive and happy background had been morphed into that of death and destruction. The stadium was a bit less than destroyed, and a very big power began to surface. Chizuru was barely standing, badly wounded by the past gust. With her last breath, she tells Kyo to join Iori in order to seal the Orochi power. Kyo couldn't believe that he had to ally with his age-old enemy in order to seal the Orochi power. However, a strange voice emerged from the middle of the wind. Benimaru and Daimon did not know who that voice was, but Kyo knew for sure, since it was no other than the man who defeated him prior to the tournament. The surface materialized. The man introduced himself as Goenitz, and that he was the one would liberate the Orochi power completely. Kyo stood in front of him, daring Goenitz that he would be the one to stop him. Goenitz chuckled and warned Kyo the same result as the first battle. Kyo grinned and tells Goenitz he is not the same man he defeated earlier. Kyo tells Benimaru and Daimon to stand back, as they would only get killed by Goenitz subsequently. Soon enough, Kyo and Goenitz began the fight that would decide the fate of all mankind. Kyo fought with every ounce of strength in his body, making a lot more effort than the battle he lost. However, it was not enough to match the humongous power of Goenitz, whom, unlike Rugal, did know how to control his power, and using it in a devastating way. However, even Goenitz had trouble subduing the brave Kusanagi, and was glad that he had improved. The huge bursts of power made the wrecked stadium tremble, and both auras were expanded to unimaginable heights. However, one blow sent Kyo flying away, and Goenitz was ready to dispose of him once and for all, until he was caught off guard by a mysterious man. Kyo recovered and saw that it was no other than Iori! He was surprised that he would help him, but Goenitz looked even more pleased. He laughed and tells Kyo that he is finished, since Iori himself possesses the power of Orochi. Not only Iori, but also the young Ikari woman, Leona, was of Orochi blood as well. Kyo was shocked. Was that the reason why Iori was able to launch purple flames? Iori just stood there, motionless. Iori than laughed maniacally. He tells Goenitz that only he can kill Kyo, and that's that. Goenitz grumbled, and dared both enemies to take him on. So, two eternal foes forgot their rivalry for a while, and fought side by side against a common enemy. This time, Goenitz paid his overconfidence dearly. Facing both a Kusanagi and a Yagami was a huge mistake, and he even noticed that Iori was beginning to launch crimson flames himself! With a weakened Goenitz, Kyo and Iori winded up for the final blow. A huge crimson blast from both warriors was more than enough to take Goenitz away. Goenitz gasped. He kneeled down, and was living his final moments. Suddenly, Chizuru surged behind him. Kagura tells him that both the Kusanagi and the Yagami were both allies before the war, and both had aided in sealing the Orochi power 1800 years ago. Chizuru also demands payback, since Goenitz killed her sister in order to unleash the Orochi power. Goenitz grins, and tells Chizuru that the battle is far from over. With a gust of wind, Goenitz vanished in thin air. The wind receded. Chizuru tells both Kyo and Iori that they should become allies once again, in order to face the imminent danger that would unfold in front of them. Iori grumbles, and says he has his own intentions. And has he walks away, Iori finally stops and begins to clutch his chest. He then launches a blood-curling scream, and spits out blood. Chizuru is surprised, and says Iori is now passing through the Riot of Blood, process in which the Orochi blood inside him begins to awaken. Iori begins to terribly freak out, becoming more monster than human. His team-mates, Mature and Vice, try to stop him, but they pay for their interference by being ripped away by the insane Iori. Kyo now stands alone, with the danger of Orochi still fresh in his mind and soul.  
  
1997 Now, the fourth phase is about to begin... One year flew by. Although the last tournament had a tragic ending, the sponsors were satisfied by the success of the tournament in gathering millions of spectators worldwide. Thus, many of the more richer men in the world began to sponsor what would be the fourth tournament, to be taken place in 1997. This time, though, there would be preliminary rounds before the definitive matches. This time, the excitement would build up even before the actual tournament, and more people would see the battles worldwide. This time, most of the teams which have always participated in the last tournaments won the right to compete yet again. Chizuru, the past host of the tournament, teamed up with Mai and King, whom had lost Kasumi. Iori and Kyo's student, Shingo Yabuki, entered as single entries. Two new teams were introduced, however. One of them was a team sent out by Geese Howard, whom had quitted to the tournament, as well as Krauser and Mr. Big. In it was Billy Kane, Geese's bodyguard, with direct orders to watch over Iori, and investigate about the Orochi power, despite Billy's hatred towards Iori. Alongside him was Ryuji Yamazaki, a madman who would kill his own mother for a dime. Yamazaki was promised double the tournament's prize money if he could win. The third member was Blue Mary, an agent who was working undercover to investigate Yamazaki, and even Billy. The other team was unexpected; a last minute entry, to be precise. The three fellows were known to be members of a music band, but they suddenly emerged as the new team of the King of Fighters tournament. The team was formed by Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and a little kid named Chris. The three seemed to be innocent, but lethal fighters... Thus, began the tournament once again. This time, the final matches would take place in six different countries around the globe, always receiving a huge propaganda, mostly on T.V.. The matches were more intense than ever, but the danger of the Orochi was covering the competition with it's eerie shadow. What would happen with Iori and Leona? What does the New Face Team really want? Nobody dared to ask those questions, as perhaps, the answers would be catastrophic. The fights were still held on, and the people were satisfied by the huge amount of competition, mostly since all of the fighters came back with more and better techniques than ever before. It was unexpected to see who would win, and the fighters gave all they got in order to keep the heat on. That is, until the last days of the tournament... During the final days, Iori and Leona were reported missing. A frantic search began for the two Orochi blood members. Also, the New Face Team began to act a lot more stranger these past days. As if they knew something... Finally, Iori and Leona were encountered. However, they were no longer the same: the Riot of Blood had gained total control of their minds, and since they were not able to control the power, they became just bloodthirsty monsters, seeking out to kill as many people as they could. Kyo and the rest of his friends had a hard time trying to stop the enraged Iori and Leona. Ralf and Clark, Leona's partners, promised they would stop Leona's rampage, and told Kyo to do the same with Iori. Thus, the heroic fighters began to fight again. But, if they went berserk, was that because it was a sign of Orochi being near? They tried to spare the thought, but as they met and fought the freaked out Iori and Leona, it became more and more evident... Kyo and his friends managed to stop the crazed Iori in his tracks, and Ralf and Clark finished their mission as well, successful in stopping Leona. However, this was no more than the beginning... Three figures stood besides them. The figures were more than familiar. It was the New Face Team! However, they had certainly changed. Their clothes had a different colour, but most of all, their aura was filled with the evil stench of Orochi. That could only mean that the New Face Team were of Orochi blood as well! However, they seemed to be perfectly normal. Yashiro took a step forward, and smickered. He beckons that they are three of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, the fourth being Goenitz. Yashiro also tells the surprised competitors that they are out to finish Goenitz' mission. It seems that although defeated, Goenitz was successful in gathering enough fighting energy from the fighters, and this time, even more fighting aura was gathered, and the Orochi was close to being resurrected! Even so, it was revealed that even the crazy Yamazaki was an Orochi blood member! Kyo and his friends vowed to the Orochi New Face Team, that they would stop them before they realize their ambition. Yashiro grins, and clenches his fist, calling out arrogantly: "You do not have to pray...even if you win, a living hell will be waiting for you all!" Kyo and his justice friends, Benimaru, Terry, Ryo, Daimon, Athena, Kim...all did their best in fighting against the immensely powerful Orochi New Face Team. Their powers were superb, surpassing far more those of Goenitz. Their powers, however, simulated those of the Hero Team. It seems that they copied their techniques since they were so useful in the past! However, evil can not triumph. With a great deal of sacrifice, an all-out battle took place, the age- old war between good and evil took place once again. Every fighter did their best effort to stop the three Heavenly Kings, even though most of them were terribly underpowered. But the human spirit, the need to defend their world prevailed. The good will always triumph against evil. Thus, the Orochi New Face Team, after a long and difficult battle, was finally defeated. Few fighters were left standing, but all glad they were able to protect their world... However, the worst part of the battle had not yet come. Yashiro and Shermie both laughed, and congratulated the fighters. Kyo demanded their real purpose, and it seemed that they only fought as long as to gather the remaining energy for the Orochi to awaken! Suddenly, Chris, the innocent kid, began to float among the other two Orochi kings. And, all of a sudden, Yashiro and Shermie killed themselves right in front of Chris' eyes! The fighters were dumbfounded. Chris had began to gather a VERY strong amount of energy. Chris opened his eyes. He began to talk in an omnipotent voice. He claimed that all humankind would die at his hands, and that this time, he would finish what began 1800 years ago. Chris then morphed, from becoming an innocent kid, to a young man, with such a godlike feeling to him. His hair was white, his chest tattooed, and his eyes gleaming with the scent of death. This time, the moment had arrived, the time to fight Orochi! It didn't take long for Orochi to prove his true power. With no effort at all, he blew the rest of the fighters away. This was the true power of the Orochi! Even Kyo fell to the ground, defeated. He began to lose his consciousness, and everything turned black around him. Suddenly, amidst the darkness, Kyo could hear voices...faint voices, similar to those of spirits. The ghosts told Kyo that they were the spirit of the Yagami, dead ancestors of Iori. The Yagami pledged Kyo to end the curse that has been imposed on the Yagami ever since their blood pact with the Orochi 660 years ago. It seems that the Orochi power was the cause of the Yagami's short lifespan! Kyo then heard the voices of his friends, and his girlfriend, Yuki. Yuki was one of the eight Kushinada girls, destined to be sacrificed in order to awaken Orochi. Yuki says that since she was the only Kushinada to not be sacrificed, she would aid him. Kyo slowly got up. He found Iori standing right next to him. He had seems to be able to get back to normal, and smiled at Kyo. "It seems that we will die together, eh Kusanagi? How ironic that you will not die by my hand...". Kyo just grinned, and tells Iori that they have a last job to do. Chizuru calls both from behind, and tells them they she will take care of the seal once they have defeated Orochi. Kyo and Iori go into battle...a mortal battle, a battle were no one could live. Somebody was going to die that day, and the one who would live, would take the world. Kyo and Iori fought with the last amounts of power left in their tired bodies, but managed to turn Orochi back. They fought with no regrets, no preoccupations. They would die anyway, so it was better to make the most of it! Even Chizuru collaborated a bit to fight Orochi, and the battle of 1800 years ago repeated itself...Kusanagi and Yagami fighting together, Kagura taking care of the seal. At the end of the battle, Orochi grew tired, and used all his power to input the Riot of Blood on Iori once again. Iori began to go insane again, but Kyo pledged for him to regain senses. But it was too late...Iori had gone berserk again. Orochi commanded Iori to attack both Kyo and Chizuru, and kill them both. However, it was Orochi who was attacked by the powered Iori! Iori grabs Orochi by the neck, and Chizuru bids Kyo to hurry up and finish him. Kyo denies, and exclaims he would kill Iori as well. Chizuru says he has no time, since Iori will hold no longer, since Orochi was using the remaining of his power to take Iori out of the way. Kyo then gathers all the strength given to him by Yuki and his friends, and gives a full, crimson blow to Orochi... The sky's dark clouds clear. The sun shines again. The world is safe once more. Everybody still remember the heroic deeds of the tournament fighters. Orochi sleeps once again, but still, it is yet to be defined who will be the next... King of Fighters.  
  
AN: The voting is still on so do send in more votes. To the rest of those who gave me the review, thanks a lot. Some says I miss a lot of story or a bit irralevent but those mistakes are done on purpose. To those reviews, the thing about Ranma getting too much power or not going into the Riot of Blood as well as literally becoming a Dark God plus the other things such as the battle at Jusendo will be presented to you all as the story continues. So do stay on and wait for chapter 1. Oh ya! The part about Ranma going off to see his/her mother ended with Ranma in girl-type cause no one knows about him having control over his curse there for he must still act as if it is still active for no one knows about the unholy pact yet. For those who asked why is s/he going to Juuban without heading to the dojo first is because s/he is going to meet/visit his/her mom and not staying with her. I think I just put too much AN already so to know the answers, it will be revealed in time. Ja Ne!  
  
Rei II. 


	3. Chapter 1:The Appearance of Orochi Ranma

Heir of the Orochi  
  
Disclaimer: No! No! No! Please don't kill... er sue me! Please! I admit! I admit that Kof, Ranma½, SailorMoon, Tenchi Muyo and Ah! Megami-Sama doesn't belong to me! Just don't sue me... I'm as poor as a church mouse. Onegai... sniff sniff.  
  
Revised: Version 1.1 (11.03.2004)  
  
Chapter 1 ~The Appearance of Orochi Ranma~  
  
------------------------------- Jusendo -------------------------------  
  
At the entrance of the sacred place where you'll find the Dragon and Phoenix tap with Saffron's egg present, there are 6 shadows coming in. As they are finally in the light, we find that they are Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse (Mu Tzu), Genma-panda, Jusenkyo's Guide with his daughter Plum.  
  
Normally Saffron's transformation takes about 3-4 days to complete but due to the intense battle before the ritual causes Jusendo's area full of ki and chi which shortens his transaction into adulthood to about 4 hours. As they reach the entrance of Jusendo, the cracking of the giant egg can be heard.  
  
"Oh no! Lord Saffron coming out. Very bad Mr. Customer, must hurry no." says the guild.  
  
Kiima and the Phoenix King's advisor (sorry but I forgot his name) came rushing in as they heard the cracking sound.  
  
"Shit! I must get to the Dragon tap fast before he comes out." swears Ranma as he rushes towards his intended target.  
  
As the particular moment Saffron comes out of the overgrown egg. "Ahh... finally. I didn't expect the transformation to be so fast." muses Saffron to himself.  
  
"You guys hide, I'll get to the tap as fast as I can, you all get ready to leave as soon as I return her to normal." shouts Ranma to the rest of his rescue party. Saffron notices him as he heard Ranma's little statement while he dresses up.  
  
"So we meet again Ranma! Let us settle the score once and for all for your previous interruption and nuisance." challenges Saffron while powering up.  
  
'I have to beat him if I want to get to the tap. I got no choice since he is in the way.' thought Ranma. "Fine, lets get it on Saffron." replies Ranma as he dodges a fireball thrown at him while pocketing Akane-doll into his shirt.  
  
He manages to get to pull Gekkaja (Moon Staff) out from the Dragon tab's head and uses it to block Saffron's second Fireball. But the blast was able to sent him crashing into the mountain side though he was not burned. Ranma sinks the crescent head of Gekkaja into a near by boulder freezing in and threw it towards Saffron as he pulls one of his wings and throws it at Ranma shouting "Phoenix Flame Wheel!" (I'm translating it roughly hehe...) as his wing regenerates back.  
  
As fire meets ice the result is predictable as both attacks cancels out each other. Without wasting time Ranma uses Gekkaja to plough the ground making a spiral of ice with him in the middle. Saffron flies above Ranma and throws two Fireballs at Ranma as he finishes the spiral. Sensing the attack he takes his plan into action as he raises his right hand in an uppercut position while shouting out "Shoryu Hoten Ha: Dragon of Ice!" creating a major tornado with the massive temperature difference.  
  
As Saffron is floating above Ranma, he gets caught into the tornado as he tries to regain his equilibrium. Suddenly from his side Ranma appears and stabs his left arm with Gekkaja, freezing his left arm.  
  
As his loyal warrior sees his king gets suck into the tornado he flies towards the Phoenix tab to retrieve the Kinjaken (Sun Staff) [AN: Thanks to  
  
Deus-Ex-Machina for giving the correct name for the sun/fire staff] and heads into the tornado passing the fire elemental staff to his king. He then got flung out unconscious due to the strength of the tornado.  
  
Receiving the Kinjaken Saffron uses the ring end to cut off his frozen arm therefore both combatants was flung backwards. Once getting back their bearings, they charge forward towards each other with their elemental weapons lock in duel of strength. Neither side was moving an inch as the battle of strength continues releasing a massive heat thus making the tornado more violent and melting Saffron's frozen left shoulder enabling him to regenerate his left arm.  
  
As an effect of the regeneration of the arm, the power released caused Ranma to fly backwards thus allowing Saffron to release a wave of flame at Ranma scorching him. Seeing Ranma in a bad situation, Ryoga uses the Bakusai Tenketsu to the ground in front of him sending quite a number of boulders into the twister. Seeing a boulder flying towards himself, Ranma uses the Gekkaja to freeze it and turning around making the frozen boulder his shield from Saffron's flame.  
  
Using the current of the tornado, Ranma uses the boulder that he just used as shield as his battling ram and hitting Saffron in the face stunning him. Without delay, Ranma holds the Gekkaja tightly with both his hands and kicks Saffron into the eye of the tornado as Ranma watches Saffron's descent.  
  
Suddenly the lower part of the eye of the tornado becomes red and a lava like liquid shoots up towards Ranma. Using the same boulder as shield, he manages to avoid getting damage too much as the boulder dissolves. Saffron can be seen flying towards Ranma shining brightly as he confronts Ranma again looking unscratched. "You will die for sure and I'll show you why I'm the lord of Phoenix Mountain" gloats Saffron.  
  
Releasing Kinjaken, letting it fall into the bottom of the eye of the tornado while charging a fireball at each of his hand as he shines brightly a flaming reddish orange. "Behold my greatest technique MEGA FLAME BLAST!" shouts Saffron as a powerful gigantic fireball shoots at Ranma. Taking a gamble, Ranma concentrates his chi and ki into the Gekkaja to block Saffron's final attack.  
  
A beam of fiery energy is seen shooting out of the tornado as Ryoga and Mousse shouts "RANMA!". They finally relax a bit when they saw Ranma got pushed out of the tornado without fatal injuries.  
  
As Ranma was able to block Saffron's attack, his lost his grip of the Gekkaja as it is sent flying to another side. "Man, the last block really took a lot out of me" was the though he got before his impact at a side of the mountain.  
  
Saffron flies out of the tornado and floats towards Ranma and says "Are you ready to concede, mortal?". "I will not lose and I'll save Akane" replies Ranma while thinking 'No, I must not lose to Saffron, Akane's life is depending on me and I will make it.'  
  
"Ha! Foolish mortal, you think you can defeat a God with your power?! Don't worry, You'll soon follow her to the other world." bloats Saffron while charging a fireball at each of his hand getting ready to release his final attack again.  
  
'Man! I can't continue like this, I'm getting tired and sore, my chi and power as well as ki is weak. I need more power.' thought Ranma.  
  
The time just seems to stop with the appearance of a bright flash.  
  
"Young mortal, I can grant you power to defeat him if you accept it." says a floating white figure in front of Ranma.  
  
"Huh? Who are you and how can I trust you? What is the catch?" questions Ranma. After all nothing is free in this world, you'll learn this concept quite well living with Tendo Nabiki for a year.  
  
"You may call me Orochi and for the trusting part, I always keep my promise. I'll grant you the power of my 4 avatars as well as my full power. I want you to be my heir for you are a special mortal to receive this honour from me, for you are the first and the only one. I am getting weak and I need someone to gather energy for me. You will have power over wind, fire, earth, lightning and vacuum/void. I'll also grant you control over your curse therefore you will be able to change gender at will." offers Orochi.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought that I sent you back to sleep a while ago. How come you are still awake and are you still looking for the 8th maiden for sacrifice?" enquires Ranma.  
  
"No, I am the Orochi from a parallel dimension and I do not need the sacrifice as I am stronger then the Orochi of this world." replies Orochi.  
  
"How do I collect power for you then? If you want me to be like a vampire sucking power out of my opponent then you can count me out."  
  
"Ha ha ha! No. The power that is collected will be transferred to me directly and well, you absorb the power that is released into the environment from any battle you are in or near you. So don't worry about others for they will not be affected." Replies Orochi. "Anyway, this is the only way to not only have the power to save your love one but also have a solution to your curse."  
  
"If you promise this is the only condition of the agreement then you have a deal." answers Ranma.  
  
"I'll keep my word. It's a deal then. Prepare to receive your power." says Orochi.  
  
As soon as Orochi says those words, the blood pact is completed and Ranma feels an unlimited amount of Chaos energy, Ki and Chi as well as Mana flow into him.  
  
"Ranma, your power will last for 8 hours only for this charge. You will have 8 more extra charges to use my power for this is not my dimension. Each time you use any elements such as fire, earth, wind and lightning you will use a charge while using my power over void will consume 2 charges instead for it is still more powerful. So use wisely," warns Orochi.  
  
"The only permanent power I can give you is the control over your curse but it will still be affected with the hot/cold water changes. You can change at will even after getting splash and the only way to gain total control over the Jusenkyo curse is by getting control over the water element from the Orochi counterpart of your dimension." Says Orochi.  
  
"I'll also be giving a tiny part of my soul to you so that you will be able to be the first human Orochi that doesn't need sacrifice. By gaining his power your power will be permanent and unlimited as well as the total control of all the 8 elements and his special element." continues Orochi.  
  
"To gain the power you need to kill your Orochi if not you will be hunted by him anyway so I suggest you finish him first before he finishes you for there can only be only one Orochi in a dimension."  
  
"It is done, now return to your battle my brother. And by the way, when you use the special elements of the Orochi or full power, your hair will turn white, the logo of Orochi will appear and your eyes will be like mine, blood red eyes with slitted pupils and the ability to float and fly. Don't worry, you will not have the weaknesses of Orochis' and humans so warding talismans and wards are useless against you. And as a little show of brotherly love, I have removed your fear of cats and I've given you conscious control of neko-ken. Ja Ne!"  
  
With that, the power transfer is completed and the world moves again.  
  
'Ok, since I have one free charge for this battle I think I'll use the element of wind so no one will know of me becoming Orochi and I can hide my attack as Shoryu Hoten Ha.' thought Ranma. 'And I don't have time to fool around with Akane's life.'  
  
"Prepare to face my greatest technique Saffron!" shouts Ranma as he uses the free charge and power up.  
  
Saffron, Kiima, Saffron's advisor, Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo and Genma was shock at the level of power coming from Ranma's powering up and had the same thought 'when and where did he get the power from? He has exhausted his ki a few seconds ago.' Saffron got over his shock lest than a second later and decided to give his all into this blast. 'He is using all his power into this attack that means this will be his final attack, so he is the greatest opponent that I've faced so far. And as a show of respect to him, I'll use all my reserve power as well.' With that Saffron powers up to his maximum.  
  
With an unknown agreement, both combatants releases their greatest and final attack at the same time with a shout of "MEGA FLAME BLAST PERFECT!" and "SHORYU HOTEN HA: HORIZONTAL REVISED PERFECT!"  
  
As both attacks clashes among one another, the power could be felt by those who are sensitive and well trained to detect energy levels. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
***Shoryu Hoten Ha = Dragon Ascension Wave*** _______________________________________________________________________  
  
----------------------------- Time Gates ------------------------------  
  
As Sailor Pluto returns to the Time Gates, a tendril of black lightning appears on the gates. With it, she felt the disturbance of the gates and upon her instinct, she went to check.  
  
What she saw shock her to her very core as the time line is in chaos as millions and millions of time lines branched out, instead of the original one which is towards Crystal Tokyo, and looked like a tree's roots.  
  
Predictably she went to try and find the source of disturbance in the force (oops... wrong story) err... time lines. She found the future is heading towards 3 main directions.  
  
One with a future that looks like Armageddon happened. Another one was ruled by someone with white hair and 8 warriors/guardians like the senshis but the difference is that there is 4 male and 4 female instead of the 8 senshis with Queen Serenity and a logo that is a circle in white and has 8 sharp points that forks out at the end that resembles a compass. The last future was ruled by Queen Serenity but not with Mamoru (Darien). The king is also the same white haired man with the logo on his shirt but was unable to see his face as it is hidden in the shadow.  
  
Seeing her hard work gone down the drain, and as a side effect she gained the mother of all headaches, thus tries to repair the damage as best as she could.  
  
"I have to call the others for a meeting and I better shut down the Time Gates as it is becoming very unstable and dangerous." mutters Sailor Pluto.  
  
-------------------------Hino Shrine (Juuban)--------------------------  
  
The Inners are having their usual gathering... um meeting (yeah meeting) with Rei chasing after Usagi for taking her manga without permission. Rei stops abruptly suddenly as she felt a build up of Ki.  
  
*Beep beep beep* sounds the mercury computer as Ami tends to it.  
  
"Girls, there is a collision of major power detected." says Ami.  
  
"Is it another enemy? I thought Pluto said that after Galaxia there are no more powerful enemies. Waaaaaaahhhh..." whined Usagi.  
  
"No, it is not in Juuban, it seems that the power is generated from a battle of Titans somewhere in China." states Ami.  
  
"That means both opponents must be very powerful to create such power in their battle for us to feel it in Japan all the way from China." adds Rei.  
  
"Precisely, the power emitted is nearly half times more than the power released during the battle against Galaxia. By using the formula of loss of mass to travel to here, I calculate that the full power at the battle itself is about 2.753 times more then the maximum power released by the Silver Imperial Crystal so far. But it could mean that both sides are very powerful to create such force." calculates Ami.  
  
"I'll go try to get a fire reading with the sacred fire and see what I can get." announce Rei as she stands up to move to the sacred fire's place.  
  
"I do hope they are not our enemy and don't come here as well." hopes Minako.  
  
-----------------------------Masaki Shrine-----------------------------  
  
An old Shinto priest with purple eyes at the shrine by the name of Masaki Katsuhito or also known as the crown prince of Jurai, Yosho.  
  
"Hmm... the power that I'm feeling right now is very powerful and full of chaos as well. It has similarities with Tsunami's power and the power level is as powerful as Tsunami herself or more. I need to talk to Washu about this." says Katsuhito to himself as he turns around and head towards the house below the shrine.  
  
Meanwhile at the house below, in a dimensional space pocket lab.  
  
A young girl with fuchsia hair and green eyes that looks like about 12 years old looking into a computer screen with a glint of anticipation in her eyes. "This is interesting, the power level is higher than Yosho's and Tenchi's power put together. Finally, I have a new guinea-pig... Mwahahahaha..." laughed then girl named Hakubi Washu or as she prefers to be called as Washu-chan.  
  
--------------------------A Temple in Nekomi---------------------------  
  
As the wave of power sweep across the temple, 3 goddess felt the power. At the same time, the phone rang and as the ever kind and gentle Belldandy goes to pick up the call.  
  
"Moshi, moshi (hello), Morisato residence."  
  
"Hai... hai... hai..."  
  
"Wakarimastha." (It means I understand)  
  
"Yes, I will send your regards to them, Kami-sama. I love you too Otou- sama."  
  
Seeing the face of a worried Belldandy, Urd and Skuld felt very worried as not much thing that can get Belldandy this worked up.  
  
"Kami-sama says that the power we felt was a battle of 2 rouge deities, with one of them being Saffron the Phoenix which is a 2nd class, 2nd category, limited and the other was a mortal that just ascended a few moments ago with the power equivalent to a 1st class, 1st category, unlimited, rank B, a dark powered chaos god/demon.  
  
"What do you mean a mortal just became a god and a demon at the same time." Urd all but shrieked.  
  
"Ya, Bell-neechan, how come a mortal can become a dark powered chaos god/demon equivalent to a 1st class, 1st category, unlimited, rank B. No one has ever ascended so fast event through the wish system." ask Skuld.  
  
"That is the worst part, he ascended without using the wish system. Kami- sama says he just ascended during his battle with Saffron." Belldandy informs them.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" shouts the other 2 goddesses.  
  
"Kami-sama wants us to observe him at the moment" says Belldandy.  
  
With that, the goddesses went to use Skuld's medium of transportation which is water as there is no mirror or TV in Jusendo.  
  
--------------------------Somewhere out there--------------------------  
  
Mara is calling back to report to Hild.  
  
--------------------------------- Nerima ------------------------------  
  
Both Happosai and Cologne (Ku Lon) felt the massive discharge of power and they shivered from that. Both have one thought in mind 'It has somehow related to Ranma/son-in-law.'  
  
--------------------------- Back to Jusendo ---------------------------  
  
It seems to the others it is an even battle of power but to Ranma, he knows he is winning. With that he jumps above Saffron to get more advantage. And using the Soul of Ice, the area's temperature suddenly drops down a few degrees Celsius.  
  
"I don't have time to fool around. Akane must come first.' With that in mind, Ranma literally put more power into his attack and blasts the new freezing cyclone through Saffron's attack thus making it split into two.  
  
As the cyclone hits into Saffron, he was literally frozen and torn apart from the force of the cyclone. Ranma on the other hand was blasted higher.  
  
"Ranma catch!" shouts Ryoga as he throws the Gekkaja to Ranma.  
  
Upon receiving it, Ranma throws it into the hole for the staff at the Dragon Tap. He then pulls back his right hand and with that he launches another 'Shoryu Hoten Ha: Horizontal Revised' silently into the neck of the D. tap as the dragon head was blasted of and then fell back to rejoin the broken neck but this time it is facing upwards instead of forward.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest then follows the manga version of Ranma ½ till the wedding disaster. He may be able to control his curse but he still wants to be a full man though he was denied the chance as it was flooding in Jusenkyo. Well the 3 goddess was unable to reach there to meet them in Jusendo as the chaos magic there was very ancient and potent.  
  
Things was better between Ranma and Akane for a while until the Ukyo and Shampoo felt that they have laid low long enough thus the chase begins again. And as time goes by, well... Akane goes back to her old ways and worse. As usual she would not listen to his explanation before she bashes his with her mallet-sama. He even tried to insult her less and lesser and he still gets malleted. This situation continued for the following 5 months.  
  
-------- Sometime in the 6th month after the wedding disaster ----------  
  
A normal day in Nerima which is normal for them and extremely abnormal for us normal folks. Anyway, Ranma was malleted for bullying P-chan before he could have breakfast as it was obviously P-chan that bit Ranma first.  
  
Then he landed into the school swimming pool, lo and behold, Kuno Tatewaki was passing by and as usual, he gropes Ranma-chan while Kodaichi shows up to ask this 'harlot' where she hid her Ranma-sama with her annoying laugh (brrr...).  
  
Then, he was forced feed the so called 'cooking' of Akane's and then got bashed into the ground by her mallet for looking green, no blue, no make it purple, yeah purple.  
  
Just as they final bell rang, Ranma was ambushed by Ryoga shouting "Die Ranma Saotome. For insulting Akane's cooking and because of you, I've seen hell." and Mousse shouting "Die Saotome! Today Shampoo will be mine as I will defeat you." with Kuno sprouting "Today you will be defeated foul sorcerer. With your defeat, the pig-tailed goddess and Akane will be freed from your evil spell and they will bath in my glory."  
  
After defeating them, he was punted into the sky by Akane shouting "Ranma! Stop picking on poor Ryoga!" and on to the pavement by the fence of the cannel. For once he landed on dry land and into the cannel full of water. Not long after that, Akane was still furious but manage to meet him by the cannel to go home to the Tendo Dojo together.  
  
On the way home, as usual Ranma is walking on the fence when suddenly the bicycle bell was heard. With that, Shampoo + bicycle landed on top on Ranma, then he got the infamous Amazon Glomp.  
  
"Airen take Shampoo for date, yes."  
  
As they say, when things go bad, they tend to get worst. As proof to this point, Ukyo happens to pass by.  
  
"Hey you bimbo, get of my Ranchan." shouts Ukyo.  
  
Though she was unable to pry Shampoo off, she was able to latch onto his free left arm.  
  
A red battle aura was emitted by Akane as she takes out her mallet-sama.  
  
"Ranma, how dare you cheat on me with this hussies and in front of me no less!" shouts Akane as Ranma winces, bracing himself for the inevitable.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a hussy!" replies Ukyo with a shout.  
  
"Hey! Shampoo not hussy!" Shampoo shouts.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Flies Ranma in the first class ticket with Air-Akane and into the river near the bridge which Ranma likes to sit under whenever he wants to be alone outside of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Ahhh!" shouts Ranma-chan as she wakes up coming out from the river courtesy of Air-Akane with the help of mallet-sama.  
  
"Man, what did I do to deserve this. I've been nice to her the whole day and what do I get? I still get malleted. It's not my fault that starts the fight with Ryouga and I didn't encourage the other fiancées to get more passionate as well as picking on P-chan." grumbles Ranma.  
  
"And can't those morons' Tatewaki, Mousse and Kodaichi that I am not their sweetheart or enemy trying to manipulate their lover. I've had it with this, I'm moving out of Nerima and maybe I can stay in Juuban with Mom, if not worse to worse I'll just get an apartment of my own."  
  
With that she walks off towards Juuban to find and visit her mother with the hope to receive support and help from her.  
  
To be Continued...?!?  
  
Credits: Deus-Ex-Machina for giving me the correct name for Kinjaken (Sun/Fire Staff) That  
I've been looking for.  
  
AN: I am sorry for the delay of this fic as I was having my assignments and test coming together continuously so I am very tired. Been sleeping around 3-4 am and wakes up at 7-8 am for 5 days in a roll. Anyway do sent reviews, comments and productive messages. The vote for the pairing with Ranma is still on as stated below with the latest result. Do vote.  
  
NAME:- + - =  
  
01)Ami Mizuno @ S.Mercury (SM) +3 –0 =+3 02)Hotaru Tomoe @ S.Saturn (SM) +5 –0 =+5 03)Setsuna Meioh @ S.Pluto (SM) +2 –1 =+1 04)Usagi Tsukino @ S.Moon (SM) +1 –1 = 0 05)Makoto Kino @ S.Jupiter (SM) +5 –0 =+5 06)Minako Aino @ S.Venus (SM) +4 –0 =+4 07)Rei Hino @ S.Mars (SM) +2 –0 =+2 08)Chibi Usagi @ S.ChibiMoon (SM) +0 –0 = 0 09)Ryoko (TM) +5 –0 =+5 10)Ayeka (TM) +3 –0 =+3 11)Sasami (TM) +5 –0 =+5 12)Kiyone (TM) +1 –0 =+1 13)Belldandy (AMG) +1 –0 =+1 14)Urd (AMG) +3 –0 =+3 15)Skuld (AMG) +4 –1 =+3 16)Peorth (AMG) +0 –0 = 0 17)Mara (AMG) +2 –0 =+2 18)Megumi Morisato (AMG) +1 –0 =+1 19)Michiru @ S.Neptune (SM) +3 –1 =+2 20)Haruka Tenoh @ S.Uranus(SM) +1 –1 = 0 21)Chibi Usagi @ Black Lady (SM) +1 –0 =+1 22)Mihoshi (TM) +0 –0 = 0 23)Ayanami Rei (NGE) +1 –0 =+1 ?!)All the girls @_@; +3 –0 =+3 


	4. Teaser for Chapter 2

Heir of the Orochi  
  
Disclaimer: Did you know that all these stories was borrowed and thus Kof, Ranma½, SailorMoon, Tenchi Muyo and Ah! Megami-Sama doesn't belong to me! Just leave me alone, since you will get no money out of me due the lacked of funds that I have, I won't mind if you would like to donate to me though. Then I can place you as the kindest lawyer in the world (in my book of course).  
  
AN: Thanks to Deus-ex-Machina & Ranechi for pointing my errors in the fic and giving me the correct names for Gekkaja and Kinjaken as well as the mistake I made about Umi-Sen-Ken and Yama-Sen-Ken. I'm not sure which spelling error I made though as we are Malaysians using British English (that's what our school systems are, I believe) so my spelling maybe different from the American English some of you using. This might be the cause that some of you say I have errors in spelling. Anyway, this was originally chapter 1b but since I placed that the chapter is chapter 2 so here it is. So please read chapter 1 or you will be lost in this chapter. Anyway, this is half of the 2nd chapter that I had planned. So here I present to you all Chapter 2 teaser version 2. Hehe... Am I bad or what?  
  
"..." speaking '...' thoughts (...) comments/information [AN:...] author notes  
  
Chapter 2 ~The Saga Continues~  
  
Previously on Heir of the Orochi:  
  
Ranma became a semi-Orochi by gaining Orochi's power and a part of his soul. He can only use the power of wind, fire, earth, and lightning 8 times total or 4 times of the power of void. Ranma gained control of the Neko-ken and the ability to change gender without hot/cold water. The Sailor Senshi's, the Tenchi Crew's, the OMG/AMS Crew's and a few more people are aware of this new force.  
  
--------------------------------The Time Gates-------------------------  
  
As Pluto steps out of the Time Gates, 4 shadows appears and then they reveals themselves as 3 females and a male in black robes (and no this is not crossing over with Star Wars).  
  
"So, the wise and mighty Pluto trusts the Gates so much that she does not use her brains anymore. It is a wonder that she is so easily manipulated through the Gates" says the guy.  
  
"Yes, it is almost a crime to do so, though I don't really care even if it does. Add a little chaos into the Gates and viola, all her attention is focused on Him, leaving us free from their interference, isn't it right Sakura?" ask the first girl.  
  
"Yes, but too bad He is the half Orochi, if not I would have dated Him though, He was such a hunk" says Sakura dreamily.  
  
"There she goes again, I wonder how you two can stand her. Can't you two share it with me? Chikage? Akumu?" asks the third girl.  
  
"Nope! I can't tell you or then it won't be a secret, would it, eh Kula?" taunts Chikage making Kula groans.  
  
"I like to continue to chat but we have to hurry up and leave this place, Pluto is going to seal it soon" cautions Kula.  
  
With that the 4 shadows left the Time Gates. The Gate's view changed after thief departure as their chaotic power's no longer affects the gate, her view changes and the time stream breaks into millions and millions of streams as the future is uncertain, back to what it was supposed to be.  
  
--------------------------Somewhere Out There--------------------------  
  
"So my true avatar has finally awakened, my son. D3, go and look for Him, he has awaken the power that was given to Him long time ago" says a beautiful woman with black eyes and brown hair to an old looking man.  
  
"Yes, my Lady Tokimi, it will be done immediately." replies the old looking man named D3. (Bet you all didn't think of this right?)  
  
-----------------------------Back in Juuban----------------------------  
  
We see Ranma walking towards the Saotome house as it is in Juuban don't you love it when Ranma always gets into troubles when he is Juuban in any fan-fictions, ne?) when suddenly he heard a shout of terror nearby [ok ok it was the shouts of terrors, happy?] and as usual he rushes to the scene of crime err... trouble, yah trouble it is, and saw the most terrifying monster that looks like a big purple dinosaur (yeah right, it is too cute that it is terrifying, did I mentioned that the monster's name happens and coincidently to be called Barney? Hehe...) attacking the people in the Ice-cream shop.  
  
Without hesitation, he rushes to protect the innocent and weak people from danger by charging at the monster. He knows he won't be in much trouble as he has gotten significantly stronger that before the Saffron incident, and with the knowledge of his limited power of the Orochi, he has to be prepared to face his world's Orochi in another battle, the final battle I must add.  
  
Well the battle if you can called it a battle (for me it is a one-sided battle, though a battle no less) ended in a minutes time with Ranma giving Barney his infamous Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken and a Moko Takabisha as the grand finale.  
  
Just as he finishes the monster, the infamous Sailor Senshis arrive at the scene and spouts their usual "The Ice-cream stall is for the enjoyment of the people, and it is my favourite shop as well, and in the name of the Moon, you will be punished" type of corny speeches.  
  
Ranma may have been a clueless idiot (he's not stupid but he is just an idiot due to his "father's" upbringing) but he have been in these kind of situation to know if he have stay there longer, they may give him Ryoga's infamous 'This is all your fault, Ranma!' type of situation and getting himself into more trouble. And so he snuck away using the Umi-Sen-Ken. Thus the Bishoujo Sailor Senshi was seen there looking stupid as there was no longer any villains... oops, youma and had to make a hasty strategic retreat to maintain their dignity, yup, their dignity all right.  
  
------------------------------Meanwhile at Jusenkyo--------------------  
  
The cursed pools have already returned to their normal pools as the heavy down-pore had subsided and the magic of the pools have stabled to it's regular usage. From the Nannichuan and Nyannichuan, the cursed pools of drowned girl and boy respectively came out four shadows. For Kof fans that have might guessed, yup, it is Shermie, Yashiro, Chris and Geonitz, Kof's Orochi's four heavenly kings.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, I'm alive!" exclaims Chris. "Well it seems that Lord Orochi has sent us here to assist his heir." stats Yashiro. "Well, Orochi-sama rewards his loyal servants." adds in Shermie. "I know you three died resurrecting Orochi-sama but I'm not dead, how did I get a new body here?" ask a confused Geonitz. "Wait, now I remember, my body was frozen in time in my lab when I agreed to serve Orochi-sama here."  
  
Somewhere near the Phoenix mountain, two bodies can be seen, and no, those two bodies are not dead bodies but well, kind of in a coma type of bodies to be actual, finally waking up from their slumber, and not, it is not the sleeping beauty, cause they are both guys. One has a brown hair and center-parting hair style and the other has a red long hair covering one eye.  
  
"Arghh... did anyone saw the train that hit me from behind?" asked a freshly awakened Iori Yagami. "Ouch, why is my right hand so painful?" ask a still have-awoken Kyo Kusanagi.  
  
"KYO??!! So it was you who hit my back, wasn't it? I'm going to kill you for that you BASTARD!" shouts an enraged Iori.  
  
"Err... Oops and sorry?" squeaks out Kyo as he began to sweat profusely.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" quickly says Kyo as he points behind Iori, seeing Iori turn around to see what was Kyo pointing at, Kyo decided it was better to run away, umm..., have a strategic retreat, yah, a strategic retreat is wise indeed and began to run like hell was after him. Well technically the purple flames of hell was after him with Iori hot on his tail for his brilliant distraction raging with something akin of fury of women scorned.  
  
---------------------------Back in Juuban (AGAIN?)---------------------  
  
As Ranma walks towards his mother's house, he is deep in thought of his latest plans. 'Hmm... What can I do to collect power for Orochi without people suspecting it and yet getting a lot of powerful competitors that are not out to get my blood?'  
  
As he was contemplating this, a gust of wind suddenly appeared in front of him revealing four people. They were kneeling in front of him, regarding him as Orochi-sama and yup, they are Geonitz, Shermie, Yashiro and Chris, Orochi's Four Heavenly Kings.  
  
Started and a bit shocked that someone knew about him being part Orochi, Ranma's muscles tensed and tightening his Ki preparing for a fight as he knew a lot of people do not like Orochi.  
  
Geonitz spoke to Ranma. "Do not worry, Orochi-sama, we are the Four Heavenly Kings (FHK) of the Orochi that gave you part of His soul to you. He sent our souls to be revived here to assists you on your Holy Mission." "So, you are his Greatest Warriors in His arsenal?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes, Orochi-sama. Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Geonitz of the Wind, the lady there is Shermie of the Lightning, the man there is Yashiro of the Earth and the teenager that's is around Your Lordship is Chris of the Fire." Stats Geonitz.  
  
"So, He gave me his greatest warriors' powers to me, even though limiting me in usage up to maximum 8 times of total usage." mused Ranma. "Oh, and I'm Ranma Saotome, you can just call me Ranma, just to be save. And just say you all are my friends from my previous training trip, ok?"  
  
"As you wish, Ranma." replies FHK.  
  
"Come, I've got things to discuss with my mother and then I can start to plan on what to do to collect powers for Orochi-oneesan." says Ranma. "And try to act normal, I don't want people suspecting this."  
  
"Sure, Ranma!" chirps Chris, acting like his usual happy go lucky kid.  
  
Upon reaching the Saotome Residents, Ranma rang the doorbell.  
  
*Ding Dong!*  
  
"Coming!" came the reply from inside the house.  
  
"Hello, how can I help... Oh hi dear, why come in dear." Welcome Nodoka as she saw who was at the front door. "Are they your friends, Ranma dear?" asked Nodoka as she saw the four persons behind Ranma.  
  
"Why, yes mom. They are Geonitz, Shermie, Yashiro and Chris. I met them during the 10-year training trip." introduces Ranma as they gave a respectable bow to her as their name being mentioned.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Saotome Nodoka."  
  
"It's nice meeting you too, Saotome-san." Replies Chris in his ever glowing smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you ma'am." stats Geonitz, Shermie and Yashiro.  
  
"Oh my, where are manners, please do come in." invites Nodoka.  
  
-------------------------------In the House----------------------------  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you alone? I have something important to discuss with you." Ranma said in a serious manner. "Please excuse us for a while, if you all don't mind?"  
  
"Sure, no problem, Ranma. Take your time." replies Geonitz.  
  
Seeing the seriousness in Ranma's tone suggest that something is wrong, and being the loving mother, she asked Ranma to discuss with her in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I need your help with my fiancée problems. It is hard for me to break any engagements without dishonouring them, except for Kodachi who has no claim to me in any sort except her own delusions. I'm tired of all of them, especially when they treat me as a prize more then a person they really love. And I don't want drag in Kasumi or Nabiki, they have been like a sister that I never had to me and I don't want put them into danger." Ranma says in a tired voice, looking far older then he really is.  
  
"Are you sure Ranma? I know you said that you take Ukyo as a good friend or a younger sister that you never had, but I saw the love in your eyes when you look at Akane." asks Nodoka.  
  
"I believed that I used to love Akane, but I finally realised that we are not compatible, I know I don't sound like I used to be, but the wedding disaster got me to start thinking and forced me to grow up. She cannot trust me, blaming me for everything wrong in her life, never listening to my side of story. I know I have the foot-in-the- mouth syndrome and I'm not Mr. Perfect, but I'm still human..." 'With a part of Orochi's soul' thought Ranma "and I can't last forever no matter how forgiving I can be. I'm at the end of my sanity already, mom." Stats Ranma in really depressing voice.  
  
That statement really shocked Nodoka, she has never seen her son look so tired, hopeless and down before. And well, a mother's love knows no boundaries, thus forcing her to take action especially when Ranma said that his sanity is at the end of the rope. No mother would want to see their child goes crazy when they can make a difference.  
  
"I know that Genma-dear was being stupid, even with the contract that I thought that I could keep him in line when he took you on your journey failed. Sigh. And all those engagement has already spoilt the Saotome Honour, no matter how much I tried to save it. The only way to get out of the engagement is through Seppuku or I exile you out of the clan." says Nodoka in a surrendered tone.  
  
"However, if you really want to hear my opinion, then I would prefer that you disown the Saotome name. Like that, I won't have to see you commit Seppuku, I can always move you to my family's surname and become Ranma Kushinada." Suggest Nodoka in a sly voice. "However, since I have declared you a man amongst man, then as a manly man, you must make your own decision. I can suggest but you must act on your own." Continues Nodoka.  
  
"Hmm... Can I stay with you from today onwards, mom? Or at least until I make my decision?" asked Ranma after thinking what his mother had said. "Can my friends stay here for a few days until they can get an apartment of their own?"  
  
"Sure dear, now let us not make your friends wait any longer, it is not polite you know." says Nodoka with a smile.  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
With that, they left the Saotome Residence around half an hour later, in search of an apartment as well as they means to make money, they need to eat also you know, and decide what to do to collect the power that Orochi so needed.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a beautiful starry night on the roof of the Tendo-dojo as Ranma was star gazing there. He has been up on the roof every night think of his life, and surprisingly his feelings. It might have been Orochi's soul influencing him or it could be the fact that the wedding disaster woke something in Ranma up, namely his emotions thus forcing him to confront it making him to grow up or the combination of both factors.  
  
'It has been awhile since I have received part Orochi's soul. I have finally defeated a God, very near being the greatest martial artist in the world, if not already am. So what would I do when I become the best, It has always been my goal in life and now that I'm very near it, I no longer know what to do. And the pact that I made with the other Orochi, that means I'll have to face this world's Orochi once more. Sigh.'  
  
'How do I feel about Akane? Well, I do believe I love her but with the way things have happened, I'm not sure anymore, it's as if the feelings that I had for her is fading. Kasumi and Nabiki has been the elder sisters that I never had, even though both of them have their shortcomings. As if I'm Mr Perfect myself.' muses Ranma.  
  
'Ucchan, she has always been a good friend to me, no matter how much I want to try, but I can never think of her as a girl, much more a wife. She has been like a younger sister that I never had, even if I married her, it would felt like incest's, brrr...'  
  
'Shampoo, sigh, I have to admit that she is cute, but being chased by her with a death sentence pretty much scared me of her, though her unwillingness to kill me when I lied to her I'm a girl which turns to a guy with hot water scored herself some points that she is not that cold blooded and now that I'm no longer afraid of cats her curse is not a liability anymore. However she kept using those potions and magic (magical items included) on me pretty much put her in my not so good books.'  
  
'Kodachi, brrr... I don't even want to think about her. Her brother is also an idiot and delusional fool that twists the facts to suit his logic and not face the truth.'  
  
'Ryoga, that clad, he is sleeping with Akane as her pet pig and he dared to call me dishonourable. I kept my word about his curse and he takes advantage of my honour to sleep with my Fiancée and no matter how I treat her, he'll still attack me based on his twisted sense of logic. After all, she is my fiancée and how I treat her is my problem, what right does he have to tell me what to do. The worst part is he is trying to steal someone else fiancée namely Akane, so how does that act of dishonourable count as honourable in his logic.'  
  
'Mouse on the other hand, though I admire the strength of his love towards Shampoo and yet I despised him as a foolish and blind fool. If the amazons value strength so much then defeat Shampoo in battle then, but no, he had to defeat me to show Shampoo that he is better then me yet unwilling to hurt her, then what is the point in defeating me. I had already told him that I'm not after Shampoo but he still have to be a stubborn and stupid fool. Sigh'  
  
'Pops and Soun Tendo and hypocrites that proclaims and speaks of honour but does something different. What they say is honourable while the honour of others is not important. Cheh, what do they know about honour anyway. They are both lazy bumps that hardly lift a finger to help in the house financially (taken care by Nabiki, poor poor Nabiki), physically (taken care by Kasumi, poor poor Nabiki) and emotionally (which I believe is the reason that Akane is so undisciplined, believes that the world revolves around her and believes that she is the best in Nerima and thus unbeatable, hardly trained her at all making her believe the martial arts that she knows is Anything Goes when actually it is just purely Kempo as well as not stopping P-chan from sleeping in her bed and Kuno from his stupid and idiotic declaration.)'  
  
"The things I do for Honour and Love, and what do I get? Endless trouble and no peace. Will all this end if I'm gone? Or will it end in the near future and I can finally rest?" questions Ranma to no one in particular or was it to his self? That is for him to know and for us to find out if possible.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
------------------------------During the Walk--------------------------  
  
"I think we can start a tournament, it is the best way to get a lot of power without anyone realising our true motives, and we can only allow selected participants only, meaning when must send them an invitation before they can compete. Maybe we can select their team for them just to make sure they have at least powerful auras to waste and add to our cause."  
  
"You know, Ranma, what you suggested is like what was done in our world to collect energy for Orochi-sama." comments Geonitz.  
  
"Really? What do you all call your tournament then?" asked an interested Ranma. 'Not only can I collect energy for Orochi on my part of the bargain but I can face more powerful fighters as well' thought Ranma as the thought of getting to compete with powerful opponents made his blood boil and his adrenaline level increase in anticipation.  
  
"It was called the 'King of Fighters' tournament and was invitation based participations only. We have a 3 on 3 battle, they fight 1 on 1 until one of the is knocked out or surrendered then his/her team-mate takes over and continues to fight until the team has no more fighters." explains Yashiro this time.  
  
"Hmm... I think I wan to change it to a 4 person team." suggests Ranma after a few moment of silence.  
  
"4 person team?" asks a confused Shermie.  
  
"Yes, a 3 on 3 in a tag team battle and the fourth person is the striker, making it that the more united the team is, the better the chances the team can win." suggests Ranma.  
  
"Interesting, I have never thought of a 3 on 3 tag team play, plus the combination of the striker system implementation." muses Geonitz.  
  
"However, I am still confused about the striker position and it's function in a 3 on 3 tag team battle." asked a confused Chris.  
  
"They are given an infinite amount of time to battle but they can only change after 2 minutes of the previous tag, however the striker can come out to help the fighting team-mate that is in trouble anytime during the battle, though they are limited to 6 chances to help out so as to make the competition fair." explains Ranma.  
  
"So, the team that time their combos perfectly can at least knock out 1 to 2 players if the other team's coordination or teamwork is lousy. That means a better chance to see how good one's coordination and understanding among team-mates. And the more combos they exchange, the more energy they use up, and the more energy we collect up." stats Yashiro as the motive dawns on him.  
  
"Correct, and that make us nearer to completing our Holy Mission." exclaims Ranma. "But now we should get you all a place to crash in first and search for money to organize the tournament, plus the prize money."  
  
"You can leave the organizing of they tournament as well as the prize money to me. I have ways to do so, since I've manipulated Rugal to organize the Kof in 95, Shizuru in 96 and the real person in the organizing of the Kof in 97 was me, though I had fulfilled my part of the mission, as my defeat in 96 left me near powerless and unable to assist the three of them physically, so I help in organizing that tournament to help resurrect Orochi-sama in the shadows, then I believe I can do so again."  
  
"All right then, you go and get the things ready, the rest of you can start to get some job at the moment to get some cash." commands Ranma. "At the mean time, we can get some ice-cream!" says Ranma as he turns into Ranma-chan in a very cute and oh-so-sweet tone as they happen to be in front of the ice-cream parlour in Juuban (the one that Usagi loves to go to).  
  
Major face fault by Geonitz, Shermie and Yashiro.  
  
"Sure!" replies a giddy Chris. (Hey, he is only 16 you know.)  
  
-----------------------------Some while Ago----------------------------  
  
After Iori finishes venting his anger on Kyo, they managed to get a flight back to Japan, Tokyo, Juuban (hehe). It seems that those two always carry their passports with them all the time, knowing they might need to travel on short notice during Kof'97. Luckily for them, the passport in their world is similar to Ranmaverse's one, thus preventing the suspicion of the Custom officers in China. And well, the both are quite wealthy in their home world and the currency is the same, therefore you all readers should be able to figure out that they are still ignorant of their situation that they are no longer in their own world anymore. Oh My indeed, Oh My indeed!  
  
It took around two hours to get back to Juuban International Airport (I know I'm making it, but who cares as long as the story is not too unlogical) so Iori and Kyo went on their separate ways. As having quite a trip, Iori decided to make a stop at the Juuban ice-cream parlour as he noticed it and decided to have a ice-cream break. Upon opening the door, he saw Geonitz, Shermie, Yashiro and Chris with an unknown girl with red hair tied in a pigtail wearing a over-sized red Chinese shirt and black baggy pants that seems too big for a girl with such a small frame eating ice-cream happily. Double Oh My!  
  
"You! You are supposed to be dead!" exclaims a shocked Iori thus making them Orochi gang to look at him.  
  
------------------------------Back to Ranma----------------------------  
  
As we all know Ranma would never eat ice-cream in his male form, so it is no surprise that he would use his Oh-I'm-so-cute-and-sweet look to get extra scoops of ice-cream and with Shermie's sexy look, the poor guy didn't had a chance to against those two.  
  
As they settled down, they started eating their ice-cream happily, actually, it was more of a Ranma-Chris Ice-cream Eating Competition, trying to out eat each other in the fastest record.  
  
It was then that a tall red haired guy that was covering his right eye that has the symbol of the crescent moon at his back came into the ice- cream parlour. As he saw Geonitz, Shermie, Yashiro and Chris, he shouted out in a surprised voice of "You! You are supposed to be dead!" which caused him FHK to turn and see what the commotion is about.  
  
As they saw Iori, they stopped eating and looked serious suddenly. It can be seen from the slight tightening of their muscles that they are preparing to fight this guy.  
  
"So we meet again, Iori Yagami. It is a wonder how you got into this world." questions Geonitz in a calm voice though him body language says differently.  
  
Iori replies with not a small amount of confusion, "Different world? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"So, he is from your world, Geonitz." interrupts Ranma before things could get ugly. "Come, have a sit and we will talk like civilised people as we are. By the way, I'm Ranma Saotome and it's nice to meet you, Iori-san" introduces Ranma himself/herself in a cute smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ranma-san. You can call me Iori." reciprocates Iori as he shakes Ranma-chan's hand as he sits down. [AN: A lot of people believe that Iori is a violent maniac, but in truth (according to Snk profile on Iori), the thing he hates most is Kyo and Violence. Believe it or not, it is official. So given a chance to talk and not been provoked, I believe Iori is a gentlemen deep down.]  
  
"I'll call you Iori if would you call me Ranma."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"So, what did he mean by me being in this world? It seems like he is saying that we are in another world." asks Iori.  
  
"Yes, this is the world where our souls have been resurrected to complete Orochi's Holy Mission." replies Geonitz.  
  
"So, you all plan to destroy all humanity in this world, if I do believe that we are in a different world." questions Iori.  
  
Turning towards Ranma, Geonitz wanted to ask whether to tell Iori or not the whole truth. However it seems that Ranma has already lost interest in the conversation and began digging into his, er... at the moment, her ice-cream. They all sweat-dropped.  
  
"Huh, why are you all looking at me like that?" asks a confused Ranma.  
  
Insert major face-fault, including Iori.  
  
(Incomplete)  
  
AN: Do give me feedback on how you feel about this teaser, cause I don't have pre-reader so I hope you all would kind enough to give us comments or do point out errors made as long as you all give us productive criticism. Thanks a lot.  
  
Rei II & Chaos P. 


End file.
